Yautja Unblooded
Un-Blooded Yautja are usually young inexperienced hunters that fall behind even a Young Blood in rank. They are not yet experienced enough to participate in a Xenomorph Hunt. How an un-Blooded Predator goes from un-Blooded to youngblood is never clearly explained, however they are expected to "prove themselves". The manner in which they do this is not explained for true un-Blooded Predators who have never fallen from grace, however it may simply be through basic training. This basic training is taught by experienced older Predators of Blooded rank or higher. The neophyte Predator is expected to attack the seasoned predator armed with nothing but their bare hands, Cloak, Bio-Mask, and Wrist Blades. Presumably, they are to keep training until their teacher is satisfied with their progress. Not all un-Blooded Predators make it out of this stage alive; training can be deadly to unqualified and inexperienced youngsters and it is implied that a teacher who feels their charge is not improving can kill the student with impunity. After hand-to-hand training is complete, un-Blooded hunters are transported, in groups of 12 to 40, to planets which are intentionally seeded with Xenomorphs. Given an assortment of armaments which they must fight over, they follow the lead of a Blooded or Higher ranked predator, usually a Clan Leader, and become blooded Predators. Exemplary Battle Prowess It is mentioned in War that a skilled enough Yautja can skip the rank of Young Blood altogether and jump straight to a Blooded warrior. One way this is possible is killing a Queen Xenomorph single-handedly. Machiko Noguchi did this and later escaped from a Queen, but because she was Human, she was ignored and scorned instead of praised and exalted. Falling from Grace Not all un-Blooded Predators are young and inexperienced. If a Predator of high rank humiliates itself seriously enough to warrant a punishment less extreme than death, they will be exiled instead for up to century, perhaps longer. Likely at the discretion of the Clan Leader, this Predator will be allowed to return to the Clan but will have to atone for the mistakes of its past. When they return, they are demoted, stripped of their honor and equipment, and given the tools of an inexperienced hunter, expected to redeem themselves by starting all over again. Lock Pleating In Nat'ka'pu clan, it is said that the first step to becoming a warrior was the pleating of the hunters Dreadlocks. ''Hunter's Planet ''describes tough and wirelike and that the tube-like dreadlocks are the end product of a long and extremely painful ritual that take months. At the slightest show of pain or discomfort, the pleats are undone and the process must be started over again. In Nat'ka'pu clan, it is said that the first step to becoming a warrior was the pleating of the hunters Dreadlocks. ''Hunter's Planet ''describes tough and wirelike and that the tube-like dreadlocks are the end product of a long and extremely painful ritual that take months. At the slightest show of pain or discomfort, the pleats are undone and the process must be started over again. Starting Skills melee weapon training(low tech) or basic weapon training(plasma), medicae(Known) or dodge(Known) Upon achieving 2000 experience the Unblooded may return to the Yautja Homeworld and begin their trial to the next class: Yautja Young Blood from here they will gain new skills and possibly new weapons. Starting Gear Wrtist blades(comes with Medicomp) or Plasma Caster, Bio-Mask or Unblooded Armour